Questions
by Laterose Vale
Summary: Bill Wealsey has already been a parent once, so why is the second time around so different? Every month a new question or worry seems to come into his head, and when she finally comes, they all go flying out the window.
1. The Great Owl

Chapter One: The Great Owl and the Bet it Began

Disclaimer: I'm going to call this disclaimer good for the whole story. I do not own Harry Potter. JKR does, and I'm rather mad at her for delaying Pottermore to the general public again.

A/N: This was written for Eirnn Croi's Pondering Parenthood Challenge. I'm sorry if Fleur's accent is off, I did this really late last night, because I've had late practice for Musical all day. Wish me luck in a review? Show's tonight! Thanks for reading!

"Bill." Fleur whispered. My eyes opened slowly. I blinked a few times to try and focus my eyes before glancing at the clock. Four-thirty in the morning: Why would anyone be saying my name? I turned over. "Bill." She whispered a little harsher.

"What, love?" I mumbled, the words coming out more like "Mahaa, luuurg." Fleur shook her head.

"Bill. I waz zeeck zis morning. Again." She said a little tearfully. I frowned.

"Do you think it's a bug? Oh, I hope Vic doesn't catch it…" I fretted, hating the thought of having to deal with a sick four-year old.

"I do not theenk eet is zat…" Fleur murmured. I looked at her curiously.

"Oh, Merlin. You're not dying are you? Please don't die!" I pleaded, my weary brain ignoring any sense of logic there should have been. Fleur laughed a high musical tone.

"No, seely! Do you remember when I vas pregneent vith Victoire?"I nodded vaguely, hoping she would hurry up and explain. "Do you remember how I vould wake up eech morning and be zeeck?" she asked pointedly. I nodded numbly. Fleur sighed, obviously disappointed in me.

"Bill. I theenk I am 'aving anuzzer baby." She whispered. I blinked.

"A- A baby?" I murmured, more to myself than to Fleur.

"Yez! A baby. Like Victoire." She said, worry creeping into her voice.

"We're going to have a baby." I said numbly. I remembered when Fleur said she was pregnant the first time, and I was so scared. This was different. This wasn't new, but it was. We would be better at it this time. We would know what to do. Maybe it would be a boy. This was so different from the first time, yet my excitement was just as sound.

"We're going to have a baby!" I shouted, my drowsy morning haziness fleeing. I pulled Victoire up fom the bed with me and kissed her fiercely. I grabbed her right hand in mine, and wrapped my left around her waist, dancing her around the room and through the hallway.

"Bill! Hush up! You'll wake Victoire!" she laughed, pulling away. I shook my head.

"No. You stay right here. I'm not finished with you." I whispered, pulling her into another kiss. We broke apart what seemed like hours later, and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I am zo 'appy." She whispered into my shirt.

"Me too, love. Me too." I smiled. I couldn't wait to tell Victoire, to tell mum and dad, to tell the goblins at work…

"Mummy? Da?" a voice called from down the hall. A blonde head stuck itself through a doorway.

"Why're you up Vic?" I asked, walking to her with Fleur close behind.

"You 'n mummy were being loud." The small girl scolded.

"Ve are zorry, sweet'art." Fleur apologized, pulling the child close and stroking her hair.

"Why were you so loud?" she asked, looking over Fleur's shoulder at me. I looked at Fleur questioningly, hoping she would catch my question and answer. She did, and nodded.

"Your mummy is going to have a baby, Vic. Do you know what that means?" Bill asked. Vic nodded.

"It means the great big owl is gonna bring me a little sister!" Victoire shouted, her face brightening. Fleur and I laughed, knowing Mum or Ginny must have given off that wild story.

"Not quite. You zee, Victoire. Your leetle bruhver or seester is in my stomach right now." Fleur smiled.

"What? Did you eat my sister?" Victoire began crying. "Why would you eat my sister?" I laughed.

"No, silly goose. The baby is growing inside your mummy's belly, and so she'll get real real big, I mean massive, horribly fat-" Fleur glared at me. "But she'll still be absolutely beautiful. And then, the baby'll come out, and you'll have a brother or a sister." I tried to explain. This was so much harder than I'd imagined. I tried to remember what my mum and dad told me when they were having Charlie or Percy, but that conversation chose just the right time to escape me.

"It's going to be a girl." Victoire whispered. I blinked.

"What?" I asked. How could a little girl hear all that, and simply predict the gender?

"I'm gonna have a sister. Not a brother." She said, as though it were obvious.

"I dunno. I think it's a boy." I smiled. Fleur shook her head.

"Eet is a girl." She said.

"How do you know?" I countered, cursing women's insanity.

"Eet feels ze same as 'er." She said, pointing to Victoire as though this were a sensible reason.

"Sure. Alright. We'll just see. Tell you what. If it's a girl, I'll make dinner every night for a month. When it's a boy- alright… if it's a boy, you have to give me a back rub every night for a month." I challenged, smiling at the prospect. Fleur thought for a moment.

"You want to bet on ze baby?" she asked, shocked. I nodded sheepishly. "I accept." Fleur smiled.

And so began our long journey into the ups and downs, and those awkward sideways jolts, of returning parenthood.


	2. Month One

Chapter Two: Month One- What if we can't handle it?

It is the first month of my enslavement.

Fleur has been ruthless.

She's sick all the time, just like before, but this time she knows just how to get me to do things for her. I've cooked, and the smell of kippers made her gag. I've cleaned, and the bleach made her gag. I've sat quietly, and silence made her gag (or so she says). She's moody. She's always running off to the bathroom. Poor Victoire feels neglected. So do I.

Of course, all this time on my own, sitting silently in my chair, waiting for Fleur to tell me off, has given me an awful long time to think. It started with a comment Vic made.

"Da, why doesn't mummy want to play very much anymore?"

Suddenly, I couldn't help but wonder how we could do it. We struggled keeping Victoire occupied long enough. How would we be able to watch two kids, and still work? Fleur already stayed home with Vic, but if she has to watch this baby, then what will happen? Victoire needs attention, I have to work, and this baby will need Fleur.

It took one comment for me to doubt my happiness. One little comment and I began to wonder if we could handle it.

Fleur seemed to notice my distress and asked me about it later.

"Why are you so glum?" she asked. I smiled half-heartedly. I had hoped to avoid this. I thought of trying to change the subject, but Fleur's all for those heart-to-hearts, and she can weasel anything out of people: especially me.

"I just don't know how we'll do it." I sigh eventually.

"Do what?" she asked, a crease forming between her eyebrows.

"Be parents of two kids. I mean, we can barely handle Victoire sometimes. You'll have a baby on your hands, and I'll work most of the day…" I trailed off, worry showing on my face. Fleur smiled.

"I know ve can do eet, Bill. Mon cheri, you 'ave lots of fameelee to 'elp you, and Victoire is a big girl. She can 'elp, too." Fleur said, stroking his cheek happily. "And you know vat else?" she smiled.

"What?" Bill asked.

"I love you. No matter vat." Fleur smiled.


	3. Month Two

Chapter Three: Month Two- Are we good parents?

The second month is much easier than the first.

The shock of things have finally gone away, and we've re-learned to deal with morning sickness, constant bathroom breaks, crying, yelling, and family.

Oh Merlin, my family.

We told them at the Weasley Sunday dinner just three and a half weeks after we found out. Mum was overjoyed. Dad was eccentric, hoping for a boy as well. Charlie was happy, but not very interested. Percy was congratulatory. George was joking the whole time. Ron said something stupid, Hermione spoke for both of them in excitement. Harry and Ginny were happy. Teddy was confused. Everyone was so happy, excited, overjoyed, curious, and a load of other adjectives that get annoying after five minutes.

Then came the owls. Every day my mum would send an owl asking about Fleur, or the baby, or the house, or Victoire, or me, or the cat. Ginny sent one owl. Harry sent two. Charlie floo-ed once. They just kept talking and asking.

I expressed this annoyance to Fleur, who just laughed.

"Ze are still in ze one-month phase. Ve were ze same just a vew weeks ago, remember?" I nodded grudgingly.

"Doesn't mean they have to constantly owl us." I pouted in a spectacular imitation of our daughter.

"Ze just want to make sure ve 'ave everything ve need. They want to be a part of is baby's life." She said, and I nodded once more even though I didn't really understand.

"But, we've already been parents. We don't need help right now. We're great parents already." As soon as I said it, I doubted it. "We are, aren't we?" I asked quietly. Fleur sighed.

"Of course we are." She said knowingly.

"But, what about the time we gave Victoire all that chocolate and she got sick? Or that time when we left her in Florean Fortescue's? What about when she tried to eat that frog, and we didn't catch her until it was halfway in her mouth? Or when Teddy pushed her in the lake and we didn't go help her because we thought she was faking her screams?" I listed off, worrying once more. Fleur laughed. "What?"

"You are just like your muzzer. She worries like you do. Ve are great parents. Our child loves us, and zat is much more zan some people can zay. We keep 'er safe. We feed her, and kiss 'er goodnight. We. Can. Handle. Zis." She said glaringly. I nodded, a little afraid.

"But-" Fleur cut me off.

"No. Ve are good parents. End of story." She said before turning to the kitchen. I sat down in my chair slowly.

We had to be great parents. Whether or not we were now, the little boy… or girl… in Fleur's stomach needed us. Victoire needed us. We were going to be bloody spectacular.


	4. Month Three

Chapter Four: Month Three- How will Vic handle it?

The first Trimester is almost over. We had all handled it pretty well in general, but I had begun to worry about Victoire. She didn't ask to play with me as much. She didn't ask for Fleur to read as much.

One night, I was tucking Vic in and she asked me a single question.

"Daddy, when my sister comes, will you still love me?"

That single comment broke his heart.

"Of course we will, Viccy-girl! Why would even ask that?" he asked sadly.

"You 'n mummy both talk about the baby lots, 'n you don't play with me anymore." She pouted.

"Your mummy and I love you, so much. So, so much. Vic, you've got to understand. Things are going to change though. Your mummy is going to be really busy, and she's going to need your help. Can you do that?" I tried to explain, my heartbreaking as little tears rolled down her cheeks. She nodded.

"Your brother, or sister, is going to need a big sister. You're going to have to teach it all the important things, like how to spit really far, and sneak around mummy when you broke her lamp, okay?" Victoire beamed up at me.

"I can teach her all that?" she asked happily. I nodded. She laughed happily. "I love you Da."

"I love you too Vic. You'll make a great big sister." He smiled down at the blonde girl and kissed her goodnight.


	5. Month Four

Chapter Five: Month Four- What if it doesn't like me?

"What if it doesn't like me, Dad?" I fretted. My dad laughed.

"The baby?" he asked between chuckles. I nodded, frowning.

"It will love you, just like you love it?" he smiled. I shook my head.

"How can you be so sure?" I challenged.

"I felt the same way about you." He admitted. I blinked.

"Really?" Arthur nodded.

"I was so worried you would hate me. I thought for sure you would be disappointed in me, because I didn't play Quidditch, and I wasn't cool in school, and my job is silly…"

"Dad!" I protested, but he shook his head.

"It's true. I spent nine months in fear that my son would hate me. And you know what? I took one look at you and knew. I loved you so, so much. And all that other stuff didn't matter. I loved you so much, Bill, and so you would love me too. I'm sure your kid will be the exact same way. How could it not love you, Bill?" he smiled, patting my back.

"Thanks Dad. Love you."

"Love you, too."

"Can we stop with the girly stuff?"

"Grow up, William."

"Nah, maturity is overrated."

"Don't let Fleur hear you talk like that."

"Night, Dad."

"Night, Bill."


	6. Month Five

Chapter Six: Month Five- What will it look like?

The fifth month was rather quiet.

"Bill?" Fleur asked in the middle of May.

"Yeah, love?" I responded absentmindedly, hoping that I could finish my work without distraction.

"Remember when we made zat bet?" she asked. I looked up.

"Yeah?" I dragged the word out.

"Well, do you vant to find out vat the gender ees, or wait until eet's born?" she asked.

"Wait. Definitely wait." I smiled. Fleur nodded.

"Bill?" she asked again.

"Yeah, love?" I responded.

"Vat vill eet look like?" she asked, wide-eyed. I looked up once more.

"I- I don't know. Red hair? Blue eyes, for sure." I said, trying to picture this mystery child.

"I say blonde. Blonde hair, like Victoire's." she challenged. I raised my eyebrows.

"Want to bet?" I winked. Fleur smiled.

"Blonde hair, you clean ze 'ouse once a week for a month?" she offered.

"Red hair, you go ask Ginny if you can stay with her for a month, while flirting with Harry?" he grinned. Fleur frowned.

"You are cruel boy, William Weasley." She smirked. "But I accept your terms."

"Get ready Fleur Delacour. You are about to be double-beat." He laughed, catching her lips.

"I zeenk you are wrong, William." She murmured into his lips.

"Love you."

"You too."


	7. Month Six

Chapter Seven: Month Six- What gender is it?

"I can't take it anymore!" I cried one morning, throwing down the prophet.

"Vat's wrong?" Fleur asked, startled into dropping the eggs to the floor.

"I have to know. I need to find out if it's a boy or a girl. I need to know." I said.

"I knew you vould cave." Fleur smirked. Bill frowned. "I 'ave already found out." I laughed.

"You cheater! When?"

"Last month, ven I asked you if you vanted to know." She said a little sheepishly.

"Well?" I asked, nearly bouncing out of my seat.

"I don't theenk I vill tell you." She answered simply. I shook my head.

"Oh-ho, no!" I laughed. "No, you're going to tell me."

"No. I do not zeenk I vill." She said seriously.

"I was right, wasn't I? It's a boy!" he smiled, and Fleur smiled wider.

"You may be right, you may be wrong." She teased.

"I'm right! I'm right!" I danced around the room, nearly tripping over a curious Victoire.

"Mummy, what's wrong with daddy?" she asked.

"Daddy theenks 'e knows wezzer or not you 'ave a seester." She winked.

"I have a sister! I have a sister!" she laughed, dancing withme. I stopped.

"No, no, no. Fleur correct your daughter." I scolded. Fleur smirked again.

"Look at zees, Victoire. You are smarter zan your fazzer." She laughed, and I felt my jaw drop. A girl. Another girl. We were having a beautiful girl.

"A girl." I whispered.

"Are you upset?" Fleur asked worriedly.

"Upset? We're having a daughter! Another girl! Victoire's going to have a sister! How could I be upset?" I smiled, grabbing Fleur and Victoire.

"My girls." I said. I touched Fleur's stomach. "My three girls."


	8. Month Seven

Chapter Eight: Month Seven- What do we name it?

Disclaimer: This song is called "Dominique" and it belongs to Sœur Sourire. Translate it yourself.

"A girl? Bill, that's wonderful!" Molly smiled. Fleur nodded.

"Ve are very excited. Victoire was up all night talking about it." We laughed at the memory of Victoire dancing through room talking about her sister.

"Bill dear, what's her name?" Molly asked, interrupting our memory.

"I… er… Fleur?" I asked. I did not name my children. Fleur named them. I pointed out the date of Victoire's birth, giving Fleur the idea. Fleur name our children.

"I vould like annuzer French name…" Fleur started.

"We'll think about it, mum." I said. "We've got to go now, Victoire needs to go to bed soon. Love you." I said, kissing Mum's cheek, before disapparating away with Fleur and Victoire.

We waited for weeks, trying to find the perfect name. We couldn't think of one.

"Fleur. Why don't we take a break. Just… stop trying to think of a name and relax. I haven't danced with you since we found out you were pregnant." I suggested one night.

"I am too big, Bill. My stomach vill be in ze way." She frowned.

"You're beautiful, now come dance." I smiled, pulling her up and turning on the radio.

"Dominique, nique, nique

S'en allait tout simplement,

Routier, pauvre et chantant

En tous chemins, en tous lieux,

Il ne parle que du Bon Dieu,

Il ne parle que du Bon Dieu" the radio chanted.

"Fleur. Fleur. Fleur!" I whispered excitedly.

"Yez?" she replied, head on my shoulder, half-asleep.

"How about Dominique?" I asked. Her head popped up.

"Vat?" she asked a little surprised.

"Dominique. Like in the song." I said. She smiled.

"Perfect. Our own Dominique, Nique, Nique." She smiled.

"I love her." I whispered. "I love our Dominique Gabrielle Weasley."

"After my sister?" Fleur asked. I nodded.

"I love her, too." She whispered back.


	9. Month Eight

Chapter Nine: Month Eight- What if something goes wrong?

"Ugh! I 'ave forgotten 'ow 'uge I get." Fleur frowned. I looked across the room at my wife, frowning at her bare stomach.

"You're not huge. You're perfect." I reminded her. She never seemed to believe me these days.

"I 'ave to go get Victoire up!" she said suddenly, avoiding my gaze. I grabbed her wrist.

"I mean it Vic. Perfect." I whispered, kissing her. She nodded, blushing slightly, before exiting.

I sat down slowly. She was huge. Perfect, but huge. She was so close. Dominique was so close to coming into this world. What if she didn't?

I paused. Where did that come from? Nothing could go wrong. Nothing. Everything was perfect.

But it could. Fleur could die. Dominique could die. They could both die, and I could lose everyone but Vic. Everything could go wrong. What would I do without Fleur, without Dominique? To live without them… And what about Victoire? She could lose her sister or her mother.

I flopped onto my back.

"What's going to happen? What if something goes wrong?" I whispered.

"What if everything is fine, and I love you?" a voice whispered from the door.

"Fleur!" I bolted up.

"Everything is fine. Everything will be fine. It's okay." She whispered, hugging me. I stroked her hair.

"I know, I know. I'm just… stressed." I sighed.

"Take zat times seex, and you vill know how I veel." Fleur laughed. Bill smirked.

"Everything will be fine?" I asked. Fleur nodded.

"How could it not be?" she smiled.


	10. Month Nine

Chapter Ten: Month Nine- How did we ever doubt ourselves?

After nine and half hours in labor, I could finally see his daughter. I walked in and the first thing I saw through a crowd of nurses was a very tired Fleur.

"How do you feel?" I asked, rushing to her.

"You push a balloon zrough a straw inside yourseelf and zee 'ow you feel." She muttered darkly. I laughed.

"That's my girl. Speaking of, where's my other girl?" I asked looking around.

"Right here, Mr. Weasley." A nurse called from across the room. I bounded over in three quick strides.

"Can I hold her?" I asked cautiously. The nurse nodded, handing me a small pink bundle. I carefully nestled it in my arms, and pulled back the blanket. In it was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen, tied only with Victoire. She had blue eyes, just as we had said. Big round eyes, sloped nose with little freckles… and red hair.

"I won." I murmured absentmindedly. Fleur laughed.

"Ginny ees going to kill me." She whispered.

I didn't pay attention after that. All I could think of was teaching this little bundle to climb, and fly a broom, and play pranks on Ron. He could see questioning her dates, and stopping arguments with Victoire. He could see her getting married, going to Hogwarts… everything seemed so fast, and so slow. The only thing in the world for just a few moments was that little bundle.

"Vat do you theenk?" Fleur rasped.

"Perfect." I said, choking on tears for a moment.

"I told you nothing would go wrong."

"Victoire Appoline and Dominique Gabrielle. Our little girls. So, so perfect. You were right. Again." I smiled, bringing Dominique to the bed by Fleur.

"How could I ever have doubted us? Could I have ever doubted her?" I asked quietly.

And in my heart, I knew I never really did.

A/N: Please review! You make my day more than rain, and I will get pneumonia someday from spending too much time in it. Please. Also, tell me if you'd like a one-shot on Fleur's payment and Ginny's reaction. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
